


the flowers are thirsty and so am i

by peachjuho



Series: and, scene! [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Chani-centric, Florist Baek Juho | Zuho, M/M, Tattoo Artist Lee Jaeyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachjuho/pseuds/peachjuho
Summary: chani's favourite pastime is bothering juho at the flower shop, especially about his crush on the tattoo artist across the road. juho just wants the little shit to get a job.
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho & Kang Chanhee | Chani, Baek Juho | Zuho/Lee Jaeyoon
Series: and, scene! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898353
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	the flowers are thirsty and so am i

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to try my hand at something a little different, so this is six doubles (200 words each) which are technically supposed to be able to be standalone...? and also a kind of 5+1 type thing i guess.
> 
> i genuinely believe some of the dialogue in this is the funniest shit i've ever written no one @ me... it probably would've fit better with the hwichan dynamic but i just wanted to write some chani+jaeho :(

"You should really get a job."

Chani leans against the counter, watching his most responsible friend going about his work. He snorts. "I already have one. It's called being pretty."

Juho rolls his eyes then gently brushes some dirt off the daffodils. He leans back, looking pleased that his blooms look refreshed.

"I've been thinking about getting a tattoo."

The mug by the cashier warms Chani's hands and he brings it closer to his face to take in the smell. Mm... Probably a mocha.

"Did you hear what I said?"

Chani lifts his gaze to see Juho looking at him expectantly. He deliberates on his answer, choosing to first take a long (and totally obnoxious) sip. He did guess right. Mocha's not his favourite, but it'll do.

"That's mine, stupid."

He ignores the glare. "What's yours is mine," Chani countered. "But yes, I did. You're honestly expecting me to believe this doesn't have anything to do with the cute tattoo artist across the road?"

Juho's eyes widen and his cheeks tinge pink. "Of course not! I just thought it'd be like, cool. You know?"

The florist quickly busies himself and Chani shakes his head. Juho is no fun at all.

“You should get a job so you can stop bothering me while I’m working.”

Chani huffs, tapping his fingers on the bench. “Please, we both know me coming in is the  _ highlight  _ of your day.”

The florist rolls his eyes and continues watering his plants, taking care to murmur sweet things ‘to help them grow’. Chani thinks it’s bullshit, but the flowers in the shop are always beautiful. So well, whether or not it’s coincidence, it’s something that makes Juho happy.

“Have you picked out a design yet?”

Juho shakes his head. “Not really. I’m tossing up between flowers or Huru.”

He thinks of the cute cat, sighing, “I miss Huru.” But then he also thinks about how Juho’s been standing in the same spot for quite some time, and he’s  _ definitely  _ distracted by someone he can see across the street. He blurted out, “Hyung!”

“Huh?” Juho starts, and accidentally waters the floor. He tinges pink and his eyes widen. “What is it, Chani?”

He grins devilishly. “Just because  _ you’re  _ thirsty doesn’t mean your plants need more water.”

Juho shakes his head and waves his watering can, threatening in a mock-evil voice, “You watch your mouth or you’ll be next.”

Juho rolls his eyes as Chani sweeps into the flower shop with great gusto.

"When will you get a job?"

"When I stop being pretty," he retorts, making himself comfortable and taking a swig from the mug on the counter.

Snorting, Juho fires back, "Can't stop being something you're not in the first place."

"At least  _ I  _ didn't get a tattoo because of a boy and continue to deny having a crush on him," he sing-songs, darting out of the way as Juho reaches over to smack him with a folder.

Someone comes into the store and he takes a break from teasing Juho to let them be served.

After the customer leaves, Juho twists his arm, glancing at the spot above his elbow. "It looks alright though, doesn't it?"

It is very nice, and fitting for Juho - a minimalist bouquet of his favourite flowers.

"It's pretty decent." Chani smiles, but just to be a little shit, he tacks on, "I  _ guess  _ . So, did you find out his name?"

"It’s Jaeyoon."

Juho looks wistful.

"Just saying, you could've just hired me if you want me to get a job."

His oldest friend wrinkles his nose, "Well, I'm not that desperate."

"Why do you want me to get a job so badly anyway?"

Juho delicately snips away some dead leaves and side-eyes his young friend. "If I didn't know any better, you only come in to drink my coffee."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Chani smiles, wide-eyed, leaning over the bench with the intent to swipe a mug-

But his face falls when he realises it's missing, and pouts slightly when he gets ignored.

"Your aegyo doesn't work on me Chani."

"Then why aren't you looking at me?"

The bell rings lightly and Chani turns his head. He perks up with interest when he notices who it is. Tattoos liberally splattered across his arms and legs, Chani wonders if he's hiding anymore. He's an easily recognisable figure, considering he’s been the subject of Juho’s ogling for months.

Chani has to hold in a gasp when he realises he's carrying two cups. Is this-?

"I got your drink."

The tips of Juho's ears turn pink, and Chani shields his eyes. He doubts they'd do anything in front of him, but he's only eighteen and has no interest in any of that mushy stuff yet.

"Oh, you must be Chani."

"I'm starting to get why Juho wants you to get a job."

Chani scrunches his face. "You know, Jaeyoon, I'm pretty sure it's just because he wants more alone time with you."

It's been good to finally get to know the person of Juho's affection, but he personally believes it's ridiculous how they want to continue their ‘undefined’ status. There's no secret to how much they like each other. He's spotted them one too many times acting disgustingly domestic, just like the scene in front of him now.

The pair in question are behind the counter eating lunch. It probably wouldn't be that bad if they weren't eating from the same bowl, or if they weren't sitting so close that Juho is basically on Jaeyoon's lap. Displays of affection are awful, but not exactly unavoidable here.

"Get a room," Chani bemoans.

Jaeyoon raises his brow. "Is that a challenge?"

He pecks Juho's cheek and shoots a mischievous grin in his direction. Chani fakes being sick.

"Oh my-"

Juho stares daggers into him, so he shuts up and shrugs.

"Ugh." Chani rests his head on the counter and lets the soft petals tickle his face. "You're no fun at all, hyung."

"Guess what!"

The bell jingles loudly.

Juho's at the cashier, counting money, and Jaeyoon has his arms wrapped around his waist. Seems counterproductive, but it's a bit sweet how comfortable they look. (Absolutely nothing can ruin his mood today.)

"You got a job," his hyung says flatly, not even bothering to look up.

"I got a-" He pauses, the realisation settling in. "Wait, how did you know?"

"I've been at this shop for half your life and you since you were a baby," Juho points out, shrugging, "and you usually sneak in unless you've got big news like when you were thirteen and Saeron said yes when you asked her out."

He flushes, interrupting, "That's irrelevant-"

His friend soldiers on, "Not to mention I've been trying to convince you to start part time work for the last four years."

Chani’s shoulders fall and he frowns, disappointed he wasn't able to surprise the elder.

Jaeyoon quickly overtakes with, "Well it's news to me!" He smiles brightly, eyes sparkling. "Since that's out of the way, tell us about this job, Chani."

He brightens up, chatting animatedly about the juice store on campus, and the cute boy at the froyo shop next door.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading to the end! comments/kudos are appreciated very much as always ♡
> 
> find me on [twt](http://twitter.com/peachjuho) or [tumblr](http://peachjuho.tumblr.com)!


End file.
